Legolas and the Mariad
by AngelofMusic12
Summary: There once was human girl who joined the Fellowship of the Ring. What happens when a certain elven prince decides to risk everything for her? More or less a one shot LEGOLAS X OC pairing. I DO NOT OWN LOR OF THE RINGS(I wish) OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR EVENTS EXCEPT THE ONES I HAVE CREATED.


_If you have a request for a story, just message me or leave a comment on my page with the book, character, and any specifics you would prefer(relationship with character, when and where in book/series, how long you would prefer story, etc.). I can do fan fictions about: LOTR, Harry Potter, World Series, Black Butler, Fruits Baskets, Immortal Instruments Series, Infernal Devices Series, Hunger Games, Percy Jackson, and Steampunk Chronicles. Also, If you have any suggestions for stories you want me to read, just leave the link below! Thanks!_

* * *

Even when you were fighting thousands upon thousands of orcs, you were still distracted by the elf standing less than 10 feet away from you. How is that even possible, with the extremely high risk of death and the adrenaline of battling, and yet you can't keep your thoughts away from Legolas Greenleaf? Seriously, you were going to get stabbed if you kept looking over every three seconds to make sure he hadn't gotten himself killed. This had been an issue before of the quest for the One Ring: The time at Amon Hen when you were so distracted for Legolas's safety, you lost focus for a second, allowing a Uruk Hai to cut you across your torso; the time you were fighting at the Mines of Moria, and a cave troll almost cut your arm off while you were trying to help Legolas fend off the oncoming orcs; also, there were the countless times you had lost all focus while staring at the blue-eyed elf causing you to trip and fall, which resulted in you almost stabbing yourself with your own sword. Thankfully, unlike most maidens, you had trained with a sword, bow, knives, and really any weapon since you were old enough to hold them properly, so you hadn't severely injured yourself yet.

A few minutes into battle, you heard a voice by your ear, causing you to jump in surprise, "Twenty nine."The Prince of Mirkwood said as he shot an arrow into the eye of a Uruk Hai."Ha, thirty-seven!" You said as you beheaded a particularly ugly orc. You both laughed as you heard Gimli huff in frustration as he struggled to catch up.

"This is reminds me of the time at Amon Hen." Legolas yelled over the noise. "This is nothing like the time at Amon Hen!"

"Well yeah, it only took two minutes into battle before you almost started bleeding to death." He said, smirking when he remembered how he had to save you.

"Oh come on, I have saved you elven arse like seven thousand times, you saved me once. Now wipe that smirk off your face, you look like a love child of Saruman and an orc." He quickly stopped and went back to killing the opposing soldiers. You turned back to your killing spree, your mind starting to flash with memories of your time with the fellowship: the day they met you in the forest shortly after their departure and decided you would be a valuable companion to have along; The time Boromir grudgingly admitted that a girl might be a better fighter than a man after you beat him in a sword fight; having a drinking competition with the hobbits and Gimli (Sam won, believe it or not.) The first time you had a real conversation with Legolas after screwing up your courage to talk to him; and your favorite, the time you realized you were in love with the Prince of the Woodland Realm.

_The night air was silent. Everyone was looking intently at you and Legolas sitting across from one another, determination etched on both of your faces. "For the love of Gondor, I cannot look!" Boromir exclaimed dramatically as he turned away from your faceoff. Frodo finished counting down and almost immediately you let out a cry of victory._

_"Ha, parchment beats stone; I have proven man the superior race!" You pranced around in victory, high fiving your fellow humans, Aragorn and Boromir._

_"Explain to me again why parchment beats stone; stone obviously is more durable." Legolas asked, confusion lacing his voice. There was a collective groan throughout the camp._

_"Oh my gods, we are not going through it again, that is just how the game works." You said, exasperated, for what seemed the thousandth time. Everyone else looked at each other and went to bed, not wanting to be present for the metaphorical storm that was coming._

_"Well considering the faulty aspects of this game, I have deemed your victory false." He said in mock arrogance._

_"Says the elf who just got his butt kicked by a human."_

_"Unlike you humans, elves don't have such petty weaknesses."He said while ruffling your hair._

_"Oh really? You sure about that Leggy?" You asked slyly as you reached over the table. Legolas's eyes widened as he realized what you were going to do, but it was too late. You grabbed him by the ears and he immediately started laughing hysterically._

_"Ariadne s-stop thA-At's not fair." He barely managed to get out between laughs._

_"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over your elven ego." You said in mock innocence, "Now what was that about 'No weaknesses'? Just admit, pretty boy, humans are superior."_

_"We'll see about that, Princess." You started to roll your eyes at the ironic nickname until he started tickling your sides._

_"Legolas, I-I will rip y-y-your dainty elven ears o-o-off if you d-don't get of m-mEE!" You threatened between giggles._

_"Admit the elven race if superior and __**maybe **__I will release you."_

_"N-never!" This went on for several minutes before Legolas stopped tickling you and you just sat there, staring at each other. You became increasingly aware of how close you were to him. __**I could just lift my head and our lips would be touching. That would be pleasan-. **__You made your mind go blank as soon as it started to cheeks started to redden as you processed what you were thinking. Legolas started to blush as he too started to realize the awkward position you were in, but made no move to get up. Just as you were screwing up your courage to just get it over with and kiss him, Pippin started in his sleep, causing you to snap out of your daze and put some distance between you. Things were awkward until you heard Legolas say, "You do have to admit, our hair is pretty superior." Legolas said, gesturing to himself._

_You started laughing and said, "I wouldn't flaunt that, pretty boy." He tried glaring at you, but after a few seconds, a smile broke through and you both broke out in horribly concealed laughter. __**I love how he can make me laugh. I love him...WAIT WHAT? **__You looked over at the blonde elf to see if he had saw the inner war with yourself, to catch him looking up at the stars with a dazed look on his face. You only realized you had been staring for quite a while when he looked down and met your gaze with a smile, sending butterflies in your stomach. __**Oh my Gondor, I am so screwed.**_

You smiled at the memory and focused back on the fight, listening to Gimli and Legolas argue about their count. But as the battle wore on, conversation diminished as you fully concentrated on fighting. You kept stabbing, slashing, and decapitating Sauron's army, but it seemed to make no difference. You then heard a deafening roar that drew your attention. You whipped around to be greeted with the site of Aragorn lying at the feet of an enormous troll. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as you started cutting through the sea of soldiers to him with your bow drawn, but you knew you wouldn't make it to him in time. He tried, seemingly in vain, to distract the troll by stabbing it in the foot. Suddenly, the troll drew back from Aragorn and began to retreat away from him. _Oh come on, I know you were stabbed and everything, but that's like a toothpick to you. _You thought as you rolled your eyes.

You soon found out why the troll had retreated when your attention had been drawn by a, agonizing screech coming from the tower which held the Eye of Sauron. Slowly, everyone stopped fighting to witness the amazing sight before you. The tower started to rumble then started caving in, bringing the Eye down until it disappeared into oblivion. The ground starts crumbling, taking the majority of Saruman's army. The remaining opposing soldiers started fleeing the opposite direction, but everyone was too busy rejoicing to notice. Merry started cheering Frodo's name as everyone let out cries of joy. You turned and started scanning the crowd for a certain elven prince. You spotted a flash of platinum blonde and then you met his gaze. "Legola-!" was all you got out before you felt a flash of pain before you crumpled to the ground. The last thing you heard was your name being called before you slipped into a cloak of darkness.

LEGOLAS POV

I had dared to hope it was over. Seeing that tower collapse to the ground, I had started to hope we would all get out of this alive, that maybe I would have the courage to tell her. Yet here I was feeling broken inside while cradling Ariadne's in my lap, barely paying any attention to the erupting volcano Frodo and Sam were on.

Right as the last of the other army was retreating, one Uruk Hai had launched a small thin arrow at Ariadne's back. When I saw the surprise and pain in her eyes before she fell to the ground, I drew three arrows and shot them all simultaneously at the Uruk Hai. I then rushed over to where she was lying and started to check the seriousness of her wounds. She was already bleeding heavily from the waist area. When I started to attempt to remove the arrow, she started to rouse from her unconsciousness. I started whispering words of comfort to her as I continued to try to remove the arrow. She winced in pain and stilled my hands. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she said her voice cracking from strain, "It's no use."

"Don't say that, you're going to be alright. I promise." I said softly.

"Legolas, we both know that isn't true. I-I just wanted to say I-I am in love with you Legolas. I didn't tell you b-before because you are an e-elf and I am a human and it never would've worked out…we could never compare to your superior hair." She joked, despite the melancholy of the situation, "I j-just needed t-to tell you before I…" Her eyes started to drift shut.

"No, stay awake Ariadne, I can't lose you!...I love you" I tried to get her to open her blue eyes again, but it was all in vain. Her body started to grow cold and tears started to form in my eyes. I cradled her head in my lap and then let out a cry of anguish. I looked up to see Aragorn meet my gaze. When his gaze then shifted to Ariadne, sorrow and pity filled his eyes. He started to walk over to us as well as Gimli, Gandalf, and Merry.

Suddenly, when they were about ten feet away, everything stopped moving. Literally. Everything. They all stopped walking and stayed in the exact place and all the men stopped in the middle of all their cheering. I looked around and was met with only one moving figure. Galadriel.

"It's such a shame. Such a young and noble life, unfairly taken."She said as she approached us. I just merely nodded, unable to speak.

She sat beside me and looked at me intently, "You loved her, didn't you?" She asked.

"More than anything." I said, barely above a whisper.

"I see," She said, "Legolas, did your parents ever teach you about love?"

"They said it was something to be felt, not taught. One can only begin to fathom its power by feeling love oneself."

"Wise words." She agreed, "One thing many people don't know is that elves and humans alike have a destined love. A **_mariad."_**

"Are you saying that Ariadne is my Mariad?"

"Yes, your souls are intertwined together. Because of this, there is a possibility of getting her back." My head quickly snapped up.

"There is a way I can bring her back to life?" I asked hurriedly, "How?"

"Legolas…It isn't a guaranteed way, and it is very dangerous." When I didn't say anything, she pulled a small green stone from her robe.

My eyes widened. "Isn't that the-."

"Yes, the Stone of Elessar. It is used for healing, but since you are the rightful heir to Mirkwood, you have the ability to wield its power for greater purposes." She said, her eyes flickering to Ariadne's lifeless form. "By offering your life, you may be able to bring her back. Once you offer your life though, you may lose your immortality, even your life. It is for the fates to determine. I have to warn you though, this has only been accomplished twice though since the stone was created."

I looked down at Ariadne and nodded, "I understand, and I am willing to give my life for hers. I would rather we die together, then I living an eternity without her."

Galadriel nodded and placed the stone in my hand. She closed my fingers around it and turned back the way she came. Once she left, I looked at the stone sitting in my palm. I brought it up to my lips and whispered, "I offer my life for hers. She deserves to live in my place." Immediately, I felt a painful sensation near my abdomen and then slipped into darkness.

REGULAR POV

You could hear voices around you. You couldn't see anything, but you could hear indistinct voices, like they were underwater. You tried opening my eyes a few times, but couldn't manage to. As time went on, the voices got clearer, and your eyelids got lighter. Finally, you managed to open your eyes to a harsh white light. As your eyes adjusted, you discovered you were in a bed. Just as you were about to call out to someone, you were tackled by four extremely hyper bodies.

"Oh my Valar, you're awake! EVERYONE, ARIADNE IS AWAKE!" Merry yelled by your ear. "Geez Merry, I just regained consciousness and you are already about to make me deaf."

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"Aww, come here!" You said while pulling them all in a group hug. You turned towards the door as you heard a deep chuckle. Aragorn stood by the door with Gandalf while Gimli pushed past them into the room.

"Welcome back to Middle Earth, Ariadne." Aragorn said, saluting you.

You saluted in return, "Good to be back, your **majesty.**" Gandalf chuckled at you emphasis on the word majesty as Aragorn tried to unsuccessfully play it off.

You were abruptly struck with a thought. "Where's Legolas?" You asked. Aragorn hesitated to answer causing your mind to reel. "Is he alright? What happened? Where is he?" You asked all in one breath. You stopped your rant when you heard a familiar laugh coming from the hall behind Aragorn. Aragorn stepped aside to reveal Legolas Greenleaf. "Legolas!" You tried to get up, but were held back by Frodo.

"Now, there is no need to strain yourself, you have all the time in the world." He scolded, fondly. You sat back as he walked over to your bed.

He cleared his throat, "Can Ariadneand I have a moment alone?" As soon as he finished the sentence, everyone was leaving the room, smiles and smirks plastered on their faces

As soon as he was in arms reach, you tackled him in a hug. "Where were you? Why did Aragorn not tell me where you were?" You asked.

Legolas hesitated before answering, "I was speaking with Galadriel." He said ominously. "About?" You questioned. "You." He answered. "What?"

"You see, the circumstances of your healing weren't…normal." "How?"

"Well, you actually died to put it simply. When you did, Galadriel offered me a choice. Let you die or offer my life for yours. The fates decided that it was a noble sacrifice and granted the return of your life. And when some of my lifespan went into yours, you changed a bit as well."

"How? I don't feel any different."

"Since my life span is that of an elf's, yours became one as well. You are now an elf." You hands flew up to your ears and felt your now pointy ears. You sat silently for a few minutes. Legolas started to get worried.

"Aria-." You cut him off "Now I can't claim man is the superior race!" You pouted jokingly. Legolas smiled widely, "At least you have nice hair now."

You laughed and then started staring at him. This time you didn't lose your nerve as you leaned forward and kissed him. He stiffened in surprise, but then kissed back, pulling you tightly against him. One of his arms went to cup the back of your neck while the other rested on your hip. You smiled into the kiss as you moved your hands up to run your hands through his hair. "I love you." He whispered as you pulled away. "I kind of figured that." You said, smirking.

He rolled his eyes and pulled out a small box. "In elven culture, we all have a small object which our immortality is held in." He pointed to your necklace that you hadn't noticed before. "That is what your immortality is in." You nodded in understanding before he continued on.

"Also in elven culture, when we find the one we wish to be with our entire lives, we entrust them with our object and vow to protect it the rest of our lives." He opened the box, which was holding a silver ring embedded with a small green stone.

You were speechless. Legolas started ranting, "You don't have to if you aren't ready for this, I mean, I don't want you to feel obligated to accept. And also there is the responsibility of being queen eventually, and you being new to this elf thing and I shouldn't have asked, that was unfa-." It became hard for him to rant when you cut him off with another kiss.

Once you pulled away, you said four words, loud and clear, "Sounds good to me.


End file.
